Wake up
by VellichorDynasty
Summary: If only he had been quicker. Maybe then Aizawa would still be here.


_If only he had been quicker. Maybe then Aizawa would still be here._

 _Hizashi felt the world moving at a slower pace than normal. He was unable to hear anything, sense anything - other than what he was looking at. The rubble and chaos around them from the battle's aftermath was blocked out._

 _His hero outfit was torn, evidence of a battle obvious. Ash was present in his blonde hair, darkened rays here and there. And it was certainly not in its usual combed shape, as for it had gotten ruined in the midst of the battle. But that wasn't his main concern._

 _His vision was blurred, though it was barely because of the dust and fog in the environment, as it was mostly because of the tears that were streaming down his face._

" _Wake up!"_

 _Hizashi bit the inside of his cheek, a heavy stinging coming from it as the taste of blood met his tongue. The back of his throat was burning, and his chest heaved with deep breaths as he failed to keep himself composed._

 _In his hands laid Aizawa._

 _His left hand was pressed against the back of Aizawa's neck, holding his head up for support. His other hand cupped against the fallen hero's left arm, drawing him in close into what was almost a hug, a protective and tender hold._

" _Wake...wake up…" Hizashi gasped, his body shuddering with his uneven breathing. He slowly shook his head, eyes gazing over his boyfriend's face for any sign of life. Any sign that he was still there._

 _But no matter how loud he screamed, how many times he called his name - Aizawa wouldn't respond._

 _Another stab of pain hit his chest, the realization of what was happening slowly creeping into his mind. With all his strength he tried to force it out, forming a barrier against the dark truth that would haunt him for the rest of his life. He refused to believe all of this was reality._

 _The voice hero lifted his hand, ever so lightly cupping it against Aizawa's cheek. No warmth._

 _Coldness._

 _No. No, he couldn't. He couldn't be._

" _Shouta…please, wake up…" Hizashi breathed, blinking away the blurriness in his eyes. Tears dripped off the sides of his cheeks, staining the grey soot that surrounded the two of them a darker color. "You gotta wake up...just, just wake up…"_

 _The urge to break down rose up in him immediately, and he held back a choked sob, clamping his mouth shut. He watched as Aizawa's head tilted back from his sudden movement, and his heart only ached more._

 _The sounds of sirens began to fill the air. They were distant, yet nearing as the seconds ticked by. Despite this, however, Hizashi couldn't hear them._

" _Aizawa...why...you…-c'mon, wake up," Hizashi whimpered, his lip quivering._

 _This had to be a dream. This couldn't be real. Aizawa...Aizawa wasn't-_

 _A pair of hands grabbed Hizashi's arms. He was too slow to react, and before he could even register what was happening, Aizawa was no longer within his grasp._

 _Hizashi knew that at some point, he had fought back, for the grip around him turned harsh, resulting in two people pushing him away instead of one._

 _And exactly where he had last seen Aizawa, was blocked off from paramedics._

 _That was when Hizashi couldn't remain silent. He lost it._

" _No!" he cried out, pulling against the policemen that were holding him. It wasn't strong enough to get him free, and this made them switch their approach; forcing him down to the ground. He didn't give up there, though, and he kept fighting back._

 _If he hadn't been known as one of U.A.'s Pro Hero Teachers, their ears would have bled from his screaming. And they knew this._

 _Hizashi was completely on the ground now, finding it harder to fight back against the people holding him down. Even though he couldn't see it, he felt a crouching presence next to him, followed by a painful sting on his neck, and before he knew it, the corners of his vision began to darken. His screaming, heightened by the activation of his quirk, began to fade, until he could no longer make a sound._

 _A terrible feeling of exhaustion hit him, and even though he didn't want to, he was lowering his head, a heavy weight on his eyes forcing them to close shut._

"Hizashi!"

Hizashi involuntarily jerked from his frozen state, blinking his eyes several times as reality flooded back to him.

He looked around, seeing the all too familiar teacher's lounge, and a concerned teacher looking back at him.

"You phased out there for a moment," Nemuri said, taking her hand back from his shoulder and placing it on her lap. "Are you sure you're alright?"

That was the tenth time she asked him that question today, and he once again dismissed it with a subtle nod. He still seemed like he was registering where he was at, and he looked around, internally jumping at the sight of Toshinori across the room, watching the two of them in concern with a mug of coffee held in one hand.

Something was off. Very, very off.

The voice hero took a final look around the room, and then he finally found it.

There was an empty space across from him, on the other couch.

"Where's-"

Hizashi abruptly stopped, a cold feeling sweeping over his body instantly. He swallowed, everything that he wished wasn't true flashing back in realization. All over again.

"Where's...what?" Nemuri asked, side glancing to Toshinori, who offered her a questioning look.

The voice hero bit his tongue, his fists clenching.

" _N-Nevermind..._ "


End file.
